Kineceleran (Classic)
Kinecelerans are a species from the planet Kinet. Kineceleran Appearance XLR8.JPG|XLR8 in the Original Series XLR8 UA.PNG|XLR8 in Ultimate Alien XLR8 - Ben 10 Omniverse.png|XLR8 in Omniverse Helen day.png|Helen ML-E.png|ML-E K8-EOV.png|K8-E Kineceleran4.png|A young male Kineceleran Kineceleran2.png|A young male Kineceleran Kineceleran1.png|A young male Kineceleran Kineceleran5.png|A young female Kineceleran Ml-e mother.png|An adult female Kineceleran GREEN xlr8.jpg|An adult male Kineceleran Kinecelerans have blue faces and skin. They have a long, prehensile tail that may or may not have black stripes on it. Their feet have wheels on them, which enables them to travel quickly. Kinecelerans have a mask which can cover their face. They typically wear helmets, which are usually are black, long, elliptical, and pointed at the top. Kinecelerans usually have white eyes, but XLR8 has green eyes. Gender Differances Male Kinecelerans sometimes have claws instead of fingers. Female Kinecelerans only have fingers. Behavior Kinecelerans live their lives in a constant rush. They are gangly and naturally awkward. Kinecelerans are prone to acting without thinking. Powers and Abilities Kinecelerans are able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls. In'' The Unnaturals, it was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely halt to him. Kinecelerans are able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at high speeds. Kinecelerans have very high dexterity, able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Kinecelerans with claws can use them to cut through many materials. In ''Back With a Vengeance, when Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell of the cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire. This shows that Kinecelerans have prehensile tails. Weaknesses Kinecelerans can't run on non-solid ground like mud, ice and especially water (which causes a major shock from the static buildup). However, XLR8 is capable of running on water and ice, although he has poor control on ice. While Kinecelerans can run fast, they are not built for battle; most of them do not have the disposition to stop and come up with a strategy. Notable Kinecelerans Main Timeline *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) *K8-E *ML-E *ML-E's Mother *Kineceleran Kids *Kineceleran with green helmet (Secret of the Omnitrix) Alternate Ben 10,000 Timeline *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) Race Against Time Timeline *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) Protector of Earth Timeline *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) Omniverse Video Game Timeline *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) Dimension 23 *Speedyquick (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) Kineceleran Hybrids Kineceleran hybrids are part Kineceleran, part other species due to a mutation of interbreeding. Kineceleran/Human Hybrids Helen Wheels is the result of a Kineceleran and human having a child. Apperance Helen has a Kineceleran appearance with no notable human traits. Behaviour Unlike Kinecelerans, Helen is more patience and thinks before acting. Powers and Abilities Like Kinecelerans, Helen is able to run at high speeds and use her speed to run up walls or create tornadoes. Notable Kineceleran Hybrids *Helen Wheels (1/2 Kineceleran, 1/2 Human) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Kineceleran) *Ultimate Kevin (part Kineceleran) Trivia *Kineceleran names (with the exception of Helen's) have numbers and letters that when pronounced sounds like an actual name or word (i.e. ML-E prounouced as Emily, K8-E is pronouced as Katie). See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Kineceleran Category:Sapient Species